


One Enemy's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Alfred finds himself on Batman's good side after the Sewer King wanders.





	One Enemy's Revenge

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*The newspaper revealed the Sewer King's fate. Parole. He should remain in prison. I viewed neglected children in the sewer before I defeated him recently. He used children to steal for him* Bruce Wayne thought. His eyes were on Alfred as the latter drove him after lunch. 

Bruce gasped when he viewed the Sewer King wandering. He remembered children suffering. He scowled. ''The costume shop!'' 

After shopping, Bruce viewed the Sewer King collapsing. *Sick?* 

Bruce placed his enemy in the car. ''A week off, Alfred.'' 

One abandoned house. A happy Batman with a sheepish Sewer King in a maid costume. 

 

THE END


End file.
